justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
East Tanah Raya
East Tanah Raya is an area in Just Cause 2. Geography The name "Tanah Raya" is Indonesian for "Great Land". It's one of the nine districts of Panau. It is located in the eastern center of the map. The district comprises of a large flat forest area along the eastern coast of Panau (Sawah County), with a smaller, flatter area to the district's southwest corner (Cabang County). East Tanah Raya's area is mainly jungle and mountains, with a small area of water to the south and east. The Berawan Besar Mountains dominate the landscape in the west. To the north, the district borders Pelaut Archipelago, and to the south lies Selatan Archipelago across a large body of water. Small islands are located around the coast to the north and south. The district is the flattest district in Panau. The Sawah river cuts through the district. Most of Panau's Christian minority seems to live here, as several churches can be found in the Sawah County. Transport East Tanah Raya is covered by an extensive network of roads including the Panau Motorway/Highway System. There are two airports and a port in the district and the Cape Carnival rocket launching site. The PMS runs through the heart of the district, allowing for easy access to Panau City and the rest of Panau. Settlements The district has a lot of settlements and appears to have a pretty large population. Despite it being easy to settle in, as the terrain is flat, this district lack towns. The two largest villages are Bandar Pekan Lama and Kampung Tukang Besi. Note that the actual district do not cover parts of the Berawan Besar Mountains or the actual Panau Tengah Bay district, while the influence area does so. There is a lot of Military presence in the area, but due to the size of the district, it's not much more than most other districts. The bases are pretty spread out. The government facilities include at least 10 Communications Outposts, two airports and a couple of Military Bases including Cape Carnival, the Panauan Space Program's launching facility. Also an lone Military port and a Offshore Gas Rig can be found in the eastern part of the district. Industry Panau's dominating industry, the oil and gas company, has only small presence in the district with a few Pipelines and one Offshore Rig aside from their regular Gas Stations. Instead, the dominating industry here is Electric Power. The flatlands surely proved windy and 12 Wind Turbines was erected around the district, and three of them at a own settlement. Don't to forget the Awan Cendawan Power Plant, the only nuclear power plant in Panau which may produce up to a half of the country's power. So the district is probably producing the most power in the country. Another much smaller industry is Cape Carnival, the rocket launching facility, which's used to send up Satellites in orbit. The district may also produce a lot of food such as rice or other vegetables, even including drugs. Gallery Wind Turbine.jpg|Wind Turbines in the district, aside the Sawah lake. Panauan countryside.jpg|Sawah river at Kota Kuala Delima. Sawah lake.jpg|Sawah lake. Mullen Skeeter Eagle.jpg|The delta flatlands around the south Sawah river, close to Awan Cendawan Power Plant. Kampung Bunga Mawar.png|Kampung Bunga Mawar, the only port in the district. Cape Carnival (2).jpg|Cape Carnival launch center. Kampung Pantai Kelabu.jpg|Kampung Pantai Kelabu, a village in the Sawah river delta. Bandar Pantai Sunyi.jpg|Bandar Pantai Sunyi, another village in the Sawah river delta. Pekan Lengkong.jpg|Pekan Lengkong. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content